Universal Orlando's Happiest Ed Edd n Eddy Celebration
In 2009 Universal Orlando celebrated the 10th anniversary of Ed Edd n Eddy by theming the 2 theme parks and attractions after Ed Edd n Eddy. Ed Edd n Eddy Studios (Universal Studios Florida) Areas *ProductEd Courtyard (Production Central) *Edtropolis (New York) *The Lake (San Francisco/Amity Island) *Edd's Cool Sci Fi City (World Expo) *Panda Eddy's Funville! (Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone) *Eddywood (Hollywood) Attractions ProductEd Courtyard *Ed Edd n Eddy's Once upon an Ed Adventure 4D (where Shrek 4D is) *Eddy's Too Fast but Rock Out Anyway Coaster (where Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit is) *Edd's Rocket Testing Lab (where Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast is) Edtropolis *Revenge of King Tukyershirtin Coaster (where Revenge of The Mummy Coaster is) *Can You and The Ed's Survive A Twister (where Twister...Ride It Out is) *The Blues Edthers Show (where The Blues Brothers Show is) The Lake *There's a Shark in the Lake! Ride (Where JAWS is) *Edd's can you make it out of the Chaos Ride (where Disaster! is) *Ed Way Edd's Cool Sci Fi City *Ed's Laser Blast (where Men In Black: Alien Attack is) *Edd's Coke a Cola Oasis (where the Roboasis cooling station is) *Back to The Edture! (where Back to The Future:The Ride is) Panda Eddy's Funville! *Panda Eddy's Bamboo Hut Coaster (where Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster is) *Ed's Adventure into The Stars (where E.T. Adventure is) *Cowboy Eddy's Playland (where Fievel's Playland play area is) Eddywood *The Ed's will save the Future 3D! (where Terminator 2: 3-D Battle Across Time is) Edlands of Adventure (Islands of Adventure) Areas *Port of Ed (Port of Entry) *Stop those Scammers City! (Marvel Super Hero Island) *You're not That Funny! (Toon Lagoon) *JurassEd Park (Jurassic Park) *Ed's Mysterious Island (The Lost Continent) *EdVille (Seuss Landing) Note: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter was under construction during this event. Attractions Stop those Scammers City! *The Amazing Adventures of Captain Melonhead! (where The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man is) *Requiem for a Whiplash Coaster (where The Incredible Hulk Coaster is) *Eddy's You must be This Tall to Fall! (where Doctor Doom's Fear Fall is) *I'm so Edzzy Ride (where Storm Force Acceletron is) You're not That Funny! *Ed's Sea Ranch Chaos (where Popeye's and Bluto's Bilge Rat-Barges is) *Ed Edd n Eddy's Logs of No Return (where Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls is) JurassEd Park *JurassEd Park River Adventure (where Jurassic Park River Adventure is) *I'm High in the Ed Ride (where Pteranodon Flyers is) *JurassEd Park Discovery Center (where Jurassic Park Discovery Center is) Ed's MysteriEd Island: *Eddy and Edd's Dragon Race (where Dueling Dragons coaster is) *Edbads Eigth Voyage Stunt Show (where The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad stunt show is) *The Shrine of Atlantis show (where Posideon's Fury is) EdVille *Panda Eddy's Chaos Adventure (where The Cat in the Hat is) *Jr. High in the Ed (where One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish is) *Panda Eddy's Weird Train (where The High in the Sky Suess Trolley is) *Panda Eddy's Weird Carosuel (where Caro-Suess-el is) Category:Attractions